Saya's showdown with the princess
by LenCrossTop20
Summary: Saya's tale may end when she killed the one who USED her, but instead... she makes a solemn promise... to bury the other monsters... like she was. She turns to the vampire race, which starts with Mina Tepes as the princess ruler. Will she be able to defeat the princess and make her objective wide? (2-part special)
1. The invitation

It's been that long after the princess' troubles after the three clans have gone against her, but they finally were able to surrender and swear allegiance to her rule. Tokyo Landfill Zero, was no longer the ordinary landfill that people know to be just one space for the ordinary, but actually, it was made to be a city… and thus, the beginning of Mina's kingdom of vampires.

2 months have passed after the final submission of the three clans… and even she didn't expect someone to mail her one day…

_***Wednesday… 1200 hours…***_ Nelly, one of the maids was walking alone on a hallway… one with long black hair… holding the letter intended for her highness. She later entered a lit bathroom quietly, in which behind closed curtains, she was able to find the princess. 'I know you're there.' Mina called from behind the curtains. She later folded the curtains to reveal the young princess, nude and in the bubbly water attending to her bath. She looked like a child, but in reality, she's THAT old because she's seen generations. Her ruby eyes shone for a while when she saw the maid. Once again, Nelly noticed the princess' hair was undone and wet. Her smile made the servant bow. 'I'm sorry for the trouble, your highness.' Nelly rose up, and Mina noticed the letter.

Somehow, Mina was interested when she saw the white envelope. 'I'm beginning to see that this "trouble" concerns me deeply. If it's that important, you should leave it behind. I'll take a look at it later.'

'Of course.' Nelly then put the letter on a small table in that bathroom. 'Once again, I'm…'

'Don't be.' Mina looked away, already with the distasteful emotion on her face. The maid already knew Mina was disturbed. 'You may go, Nelly. Thank you.' And immediately, the maid left.

_***Mina's room… 25 minutes later…***_ Knowing that Mina was already working non-stop, she decided to bring some of her work and started browsing through some papers. It seemed she wanted to try some things new by looking at proposals and the progress of construction projects, like the one to have the new opera house built in the bund. It was currently under construction that time. It was what interested her most because of the dull environment the bund has for a while, and decided to look for ways for it to become something better and exciting, even for humans to see it as "spectacular". The opera house would bring that much of a wonder to her other subjects, and a sight-see even for humans to see it. It's also a start before building the stadium inside the same bund, the same one before the Tokyo olympics in the near future.

_***1812 hours***_ Knowing Mina's dominion is the night, she decided to open the windows. It would seem somehow appropriate to see that sun set again before the dark envelops the bund. Lights were turning on in the city, and everyone was preparing well because the night is always theirs to claim, as it is the vampire's natural life.

She looked over at the table of the room. Having not been able to read it after some time of working and relaxing, she decided to see what the letter contained. She flipped it to see the back, and there was a writing… 'To the girl I've never met…' She muttered and snorted. 'Amateur.' She hissed quietly as she made the decision to open it. As she opened the envelope, she saw that white piece of paper as she expected, but also saw a very small vial. Her curiosity grew when she looked at it closely, and granted the contents of the vial was very acidic. _My, my._ She smiled on the utter attempt of her sender to hurt her. _And he thought he could kill me right here and now._

Just when things were supposed to be somehow calm, in a split second she heard a window break, and she immediately knew it was right behind her. She kept the smile and left the the vial in the air and zipped out of the way, just before the arrow hit the vial and shattering it while spilling some of the acid on the table. The acid burned through the wood, but she also saw it burn on the floor. But what made her somehow interested is the fact that the arrow had another piece of paper with the message, "_Read it"._

Suddenly her smile was gone, but was somehow calm and took the piece of paper out of the envelope. _Let's see what you want to really want to say._ And thus, as she knew, there were three papers in her hand, and it had a message:

_You've been in my eyes for quite a while now. I know you've been working hard for your people, and see that your subjects have been more than loyal to you now. And, the rumors that turn to news about you having taken out other vampires once against you have been very interesting. I know you've heard some things about my kind… but I'm a hybrid Elder Bairn. We drink the blood of humans as much as you do… but even in your terms, the same as humans… they were a very serious threat than your precious race. I don't honor any one, and I don't belong to a flag or organization. This time, I'm alone… and have no one else to carry my burden. And my own kind, was a thorn on anyone's side… so I slay each of them for as much as I could. I care for humans, after all._

_Because of that, I turned to what humanity would be, if the monsters of my kind would co-exist. They wouldn't, and in a big way. Strays of my kind have been doing dark rampages ever since… and I was there to stop them. I was once used… but I got out of that simple story, and killed the one who used me. It took that long to end my life I've known as well._

_Once I saw you on television, it sparked me to try looking for you. I know that the Elder Bairn was one thing, but a vampire? You literally revealed yourself, and ever since, became an icon to others. If they worship you as a deity is, I'm telling you: You're making yourself a target. You know for yourself that even vampires can't co-exist with humans, so why start to co-exist anyway? You're wasting your time._

Mina knew the message was getting nowhere. _And to think the guy is making me interested? Please._

The letter continued. _There's more. I can see that a vampire can really be, a depending leech. Let's say for once your kind is there to co-exist… but what happens in the future? Blood tends to be the only thing that keeps a vampire alive, and do you still think that even your small "bund" will make a difference because it presents balance? Everything is the same: The scales of the population of your kind and the more dominant number of the humans won't matter. In your case, the average vampire can be much powerful than the average human. What a human does is feel insecure, thanks to the stories he/she hears about the other species drinking blood out of everything else, which is something the person doesn't want. Your kind of course, drinks blood, and for that, involving emotion, just attacks a human, for their translation of quenching their thirst. By now, you should know the consequences of it, and others will try and kill you._

The princess seemed to get the message. _It seems you're concerned for my living… but it's far from it. You're primarily wanting to kill me._

She continued reading the letter. _I intend to be one of those people, because since you rule, you have been the most prestigious being of a vampire there should be, and your subjects follow you. You are all blood-consuming, and even I am sickened In that fact. You take the life of humans by doing so! That's why I want to get to you first… before starting a another string of murders._

_But I'm not like others. I understand your calling because you want equilibrium. It will never happen. You WILL not have a good future ahead. If you don't expect to have a good one, then I suggest you put that faith to the test. What if one wants to kill you immediately, and you're the only one to be there, and no one else is to help you? I've been alone, and I have no one now. You have your subjects… and you've always had your support. Prove you can the make the line. It's time I settle the score, because you have been a burden to everyone else. I have been… of course, but I decided to do the better… Killing you first, then killing the rest of your kind while I still can._

_I've killed off some of your kind just to get to where I am now, and I know even you would be pissed off. Knowing a vampire, you shouldn't have emotions, but you do. That's why I wanted to get your attention. If you're so confident… come to me yourself. And knowing you could already make a good track of my scent, find me. Once you do, make sure you're alone._

_You may think this Is a trap, but it's my treat to let you know I AM the only one in that place. Find me… kill me if you must if I can't do the same to you, and give me the very last fight I would consider to be either a new beginning, or the path to my end. By the way… I'm opposite of the man you think is a saint. I'm a woman, who can never be a saint, and only a sinner, and you have the same name for yourself._

_And I basked in blood for a long time. If blood is truly in your nature, accept this. I will be waiting… and you must remember this name: Saya…_ And from that ending, Mina knew she was being challenged.

The princess drops the papers on the floor and laughs. Never in her life is the princess personally challenged by some person who she doesn't know, and is of another species. 'This is madness of her… and she knows it's her end.' She smiles and knows the only way to humor her sender is to accept it. _It's not because I want to see the honor in her eyes… but I want to see her try and kill me herself._

And so… knowing the risk, she decided to show herself and face that mirror from where the arrow got into. Mina then knew with her vision, she can spot figures in the night, and she saw one on a building roof, just higher from where she is. The figure was in all black clothing, and hooded. Beneath the darkness from inside the hood were red eyes… only used to see Mina clearly. Mina smiled as a sign of greeting to the figure and let her ruby eyes shine and glow, and she let her message go as her lips say: 'I accept.' The figure immediately nodded, and Mina nodded as well.

_***The next morning… on that roof where the figure was…***_ Akira was there as he looked at the photo on the wall, and it looked a lot like the construction site of the new opera house. He took it off and took a look at the back, and a message was written: "Be a sweet girl and humor me."

He knew that she's going to get into trouble. _Oh… Princess… what are you planning now?_ He scratched his head, because he wouldn't know the greatest fight that the two would go through… soon.

* * *

><p><em><strong>HEY YO! Decided to do a one-shot of the showdown... so, excited to know what's next? Saya's gonna have it all against Mina! Hope ya guys enjoy it! ^_^<strong>_

_**PM or give me a review! ^_^**_

_**2nd part soon...**_


	2. Duelist dream

Lenart's One-shots presents:

Saya's showdown with the princess

Part 2

"So long as the opposing forces are at the outset approximately equal in numbers and moral and there are no flanks to turn, a long struggle for supremacy is inevitable…" by **Douglas Haig.**

No matter how very detailed it may be… the Elder Bairns have been kept by two sides… both the humans and the creatures who know them… in which one of them is the vampire race. For a long time, never did the two races come in contact, and far from the stories told by many historians… they once shared good history, which then turned into rivalry in the end. Whatever the rivalry it may be in the past, it changes as time goes. Before Mina Tepes has stepped in her role as the princess of the Tepes faction before being the ruler of vampires in totality… she had background of the Bairns... whether they were pure-breeds or half breeds, knowing the only sustenance for them was the human being on totality: their meet, their blood… and it makes them survive. All the centuries that passed… and the same amount of the Bairns have maintained… which is only around hundreds. The number may maintain if only a small rate of the Bairns are made… The certain number stays still for an unknown reason, but most often, the Elder Bairns make sure to mate, which is rare because almost all the types are one of a kind, which then resulted to making half-breeds. Saya is one of those half-breeds, and based on her experience as a half-breed, she was only used. Indeed, it was given to her as a curse and a gift, but she only wished to save humans as she knows… which made her slayer of the other Elder Bairns in existence.

But beyond the blood bath she made… she took her attention to the vampire race… which may just be a completely huge leap. However, she doesn't care whether the leap could be important to the rest, because her objective is to kill the princess and ruler of all vampires: Mina Tepes. Her objectives are unsure… but she believes that no race will survive without a ruler, but sadly, she doesn't know the hierarchy of vampires, and the ways a vampire live. Even with her limited knowledge, and even with the awareness of getting into an impossible fight… she'd rather die than see the human race suffer.

Supremacy was never the aim of the vampires… but only living among the human race… and somehow, Saya questions their presence to live within the human society, which made her aim in doing something almost impossible, as what she believes.

_***Thursday, 1125 hours… Watanuki's backyard space…***_ A dummy made of cloth and stuffing was tied to a pole and was placed under the hot sun. Then… after a sudden second, it was slashed horizontally. A girl in a black-based and red patterned school uniform. She twirled her Katana after she was aware of the fate of the dummy… and it was split into half after a delay. _Seriously? THIS is the best he could go for?_

'Don't underestimate it.' Kimihiro Watanuki, just wearing his white robe and the glasses on his eyes, showed up at the entrance from his house to the backyard. 'Soon… it will try moving… Once it does… it raises levels. Its movement becomes greater, and it becomes agile.' As he said, the dummy was able to pick itself up… and repair from its once halved description. After doing so… the dummy started moving slowly, like it was waiting for it to be hit. 'See what I mean?'

Saya snorted at the certain improvement. 'It's like you're saying that the vampire I'll be facing would have greater speed than I do.'

He adjusted his glasses before replying. 'You must not underestimate a vampire with fighting experience. My knowledge about them may be limited… but I believe when many say that they're unmatched with their speed. It cannot be overlooked, Saya.'

'I know the odds are against me, but I have to give this a try. No matter what… I'll do my best in this…'

'…but it may not be enough.' Kimihiro sighed and approached Saya. 'Are you sure you want to do this? After getting through that experience against Fumito… do you still want to redeem yourself through this?'

'I didn't say I would redeem myself. My aim is cut off many of a race from their ruler…'

'…even if it meant killing humans in the process? I told you once, Saya. If she's a ruler, and the vampires are massed in one space in this "bund" from that landfill, you will not be making the wisest choice.' Kimihiro said…

…but she still didn't listen. 'I've said that much bloodshed on the human side. I may not be full human, and I carry the curse of a monster, but it means much more if I have something to protect.'

'You can't them protect them all!'

'I WANTED TO TRY!' Saya shouted at Watanuki. She remembered the very days when she was on that island… being played by Fumito into living a normal live, in the circumstances that she also slays the Elder Bairns while at it every night. It was only for his experiments… which she realized. After she got out of it… she only thought of revenge against him. Once she was redeemed partially by getting Fumito killed, she thought of the mess that was made in her absence in humans taking the fall not only her species… but of the vampires as well.

He groaned, thinking that he cannot change her mind. 'You know that it's going to kill you.' _She's rather reckless, considering her actions may just be futile. Even if she does kill the ruler… it would make the others mass and find the killer. Is she willing to take the risk?_

'If you're asking if the result would be that I would slay vampires… even if they come after me… it would be a YES.' Saya calmly said. 'I know it's a one-way trip… but too far has humanity sunken into oblivion because of the monsters living in this world. The Elder Bairns have made more violence… but if the vampires mass much more… it would only mean trouble, and it's the last thing I want.'

'Well…' Watanuki replied. _This would definitely a one-way trip._ '…I cannot change your decision. It's yours alone… because of that… I suggest you start in this speed and agility training. If you want this to be completely covered for yourself… THIS will completely become your challenge for her. I doubt you'll be able to keep up.'

_***2 hours and 6 minutes later…***_ Even Watanuki was proven wrong. Saya did not only exceed his expectations… but he saw something incredible. It took THAT long before her speed and agility could match an object blindingly impossible to catch. He was seeing her slashing the dummy critically while zipping to another location to outsmart the dummy's zipping ability as well. Saya was making progress more than what he could have thought possible. _This experience she had with the Elder Bairns has really exhausted her… but she's much more determined at this rate and…_ His thoughts have stopped after Saya heavily breathed and hit the ground with her two feet.

He always knew her usual red eyes come out whenever she gets the fury or exhiliration of battle, but what he didn't expect is that she didn't notice her own aura. The red glow around her seemed to be making its appearance, as long as strength or speed increases through training. _I know training can do so much… but I never knew a half breed would take so far to get to this stage._ 'Tell me something, Saya. How much strength and speed do you think you have?'

Saya zipped in front of Watanuki, and he saw her terrifying red eyes return to its natural grey color, and her aura fade. 'There's your answer.' She knew the dummy was still moving that fast on the space on the backyard, but there's more amazement from him when she simply threw her Katana to a direction and its blade hit the dummy when it zipped exactly to that location where it was midair. It later dropped down to the ground with the Katana. 'It's not fast enough… but this will work. Thanks.'

Watanuki knew he was looking at something extraordinary. NEVER in his life did he see a half-breed Bairns go through that much torture just to get speed she wanted. _I see that she's more determined. With this much willpower… she would be able to pull if off…_ 'You WOULD be able to beat her.'

'WOULD?' Saya looked away. 'We'll see.'

_***Mina Tepes' bedroom… 1712 hours…***_ She was in her light-brown nightgown and was looking at Akira… who had wide eyes. Mina was sitting on the bed when she told him about his plans… and she received a solid 'NO!' He said it with firmness in his mind that Mina's idea was rather reckless for a princess… but then again, he thought of the rudeness he's expressed. _That didn't sound right._ 'Sorry…' He said with a bow.

'Just stand straight, will you?' Mina said, and he obeyed. 'You may think this is a game… but it isn't. Although I've seen that she's challenging me… she may not survive. This is not a battle of supremacy either, Akira. I know from experience that one that gets into a fight does not underestimate an opponent. If she's the type of person… then I will not hold back.'

Akira groaned quietly hearing the princess' words. 'She's a half-breed Bairn. I wonder if anything would change after your duel.'

'Nothing will change. If she wants to prove she's got what it takes to kill me… she would rather send a letter. If there was a death threat, which I know will be possible in the future I have as ruler of all vampires, they would cower while they wait for their time to strike, letting their goons take care of their work. That would be the usual human routine… but Saya… is different. She's not human, and clearly… it's a duel she would want, not a massacre.'

'How do you know she's not lying and waiting to trick you?'

Then, Mina took out a flash drive. 'Would she be lying if she had evidence of who she was in real life and how she made her journey up to this point, once as a monster labrat?' She gave it to Akira, knowing he would get it from her. 'I've seen everything… and I'm convinced. It's either you accept, or you leave. Now… if you will excuse me… I must attend to other matters before this.' Mina then stood up and went for the door, but then stopped to turn to Akira. 'I know you're concerned of my safety… but there it's true that she's dragged herself to this point. It's more than enough to impress me. If it were a human… it's even more impressive, but stupid.' She went out and closed the door behind her.

After his eyes averted from the door, he saw the flash drive in his hand. _I can't believe she's getting herself into something so trivial. Does it have to involve blood out of all things?_ 'If I were the one to decide, still unsure who would be in control, then it's bullshit.' He shook his head as he made his point.

_***Newly constructed opera house… 2000 hours…***_ What was inside the opera was huge. It had a few lines of many chairs… both at the front and back of the area… and a second floor with lines of chairs lined up. Of course, the stage would never disappear, as the elegance of the whole area would depend on the stone carved decorations made on the front of the stage. The flooring of the stage may be wood, but under it are steal columns and a grid. Although the exterior wasn't fully finished, the interior was given a real focus.

It was dark… and Saya approached from the chairs behind while getting to the stage with a flashlight. She was in the same school uniform, with long black hair, and she was hooded for the meantime while behind a jacket. _The opera's lights are not on. Somehow… this is making it difficult. The bitch thinks she could_… Before completing her thoughts… the lights suddenly came on, only weak on the stage… but what really shook her up was the spotlight focused on the stage, in which its curtains are still closed. It then opened and the spotlight faded and the overhead lights brightened from a dim. To her surprise, the vamp in her view had blonde hair, tied with two black ribbons making a double pony gesture. She was in a black school uniform themed clothing with a red necktie in the center. It was different, but somehow, Saya felt a little comfort from the colors. _It's her… and why does it have to be a color theme I recognize?_

Mina smiled and looked at her opponent at the chairs. 'I couldn't bore you at all with the lights off. If you really wanted this to be fair… I had to arrange a lot.'

Saya snorted. 'Would it matter if we fought?'

'Of course it would. You're forgetting your sight would be one of the senses you need.' Mina explained. 'Or are you just stalling?'

The half-breed decided to test her to see if she was that fast. She threw her hood and robe away and spun. In one hand, she had a small hand. With the momentum from the spin, she threw the knife, heading for the direction to where Mina's face would be. It only took two fingers, Saya's eyes, to stop the same knife from travelling between Mina's eyes.

_I thought she would do this. If she's really unsure… I'd let her evaluate me._ Mina giggled while she took her fingers away and flicked the knife away. 'It may have been best to savor the moments… but you're killing it already. What's the deal?'

Saya was silent as she continued walking. She eventually found her way to the stair case to climb the stage. Then, she stopped as she stood in front of Mina in a distance. 'You already know what I'm here for.'

The princess kept silent with her serious nature… but eventually made a response. 'I'm not here to play games, and neither do you. But you already know what the outcome would be, as you know what a vampire is capable of.'

The half-breed nodded. 'I've waited before this would have been possible. You've read my files and…'

'…I didn't.' Mina said, with shocked Saya. How could she not read the files that were about Saya? Would the princess really be underestimating her opponent, or was she very sure she doesn't want to battle knowing Saya's weakness?

'It's expected with a princess, but you chose to ignore it.'

'It's because it's irrelevant.' Mina replied, knowing fully that she lied to Akira. 'Let me just remind you that a vampire and the species of Elder Bairns are completely different. All I just needed to think is how you would have been breeded into those species, and how you're prepared. Your personal file is not needed. All I need is your experience… which I'll only see if I do battle.'

Saya knew that it may be a trap. _Is she bluffing?_ 'I see.' She understood Mina and decided not to mind it. 'You're really going to take a risk?'

'It's something I wanted to ask you… which I know you'll answer the same as I will now: Yes.' Mina replied with conviction. 'And you're wrong that monsters have overrun the humans. We're just part of this world and fated to be around. We've been around for many centuries, and you didn't even know. Other Elder Bairns were aware of our presence.'

Obviously, Saya didn't know. _They've got in contact already?_ And she pretended that she knew. 'Still… casualties are made and…'

'We can settle a debate less and start it already!' Mina shouted with her fangs exposed. 'Or are you forgetting this is your VERY opportunity to kill me?!'

Saya was surprised of what Mina said. _She really wants to battle. Looking like a child… she seems she wants to go for it… but I shouldn't underestimate her at all costs._ 'How do you want this then?'

The princess drew her sword, and the half-breed was more surprised it was a Katana. 'Don't think I have no appreciation for the kind of swords you use. A perfect match after having that bow and arrow in this very age, is the Katana, which I assume you have.' Mina mentioned the bow and arrow because it was through an arrow she discovered Saya's message.

And Saya drew her Katana out as well with her game face. 'I don't know how much you know… but you're impressive.' She decided to hold her Katana with two hands as it was intended to be. 'I'm ready, and you better be.'

'Well that's insulting.' Mina maintained her one hand Katana stance. 'And to think you know I am.' She chuckled before zipping straight at Saya to give a horizontal slash, only to blocked by the half-breed in a good manner. And from there, Mina did a few attacks but Saya parried each attack and stepped back. So far, Mina seemed to be enjoying it. 'Rather than seeing this is serious… I like it.'

'You're still thinking it's a game.' Saya snorted. 'Figures.' Saya ran towards Mina with a battle cry to do an underhand slash, and was blocked by Mina. Saya made attacks to be parried, but eventually Mina did the same. It took them a while for it and Saya saw at Mina that with one hand, she's able to make a suitable attack or defense stance, which was normally impossible with one sword for a human.

The fight continued as Mina was parrying each of Saya's attacks. Saya came unexpected when she did a rotating low-kick and Mina jumped and attemped to vertically slash the half-breed, only to be blocked again. Mina connected with a spin to do an upward jump slash to be blocked by Saya. When Saya saw Mina was in the air, she jumped up to do the upward slash and following more slashes which where parried. Mina did the same and the result was the same. With the two on their mid-air lightning fast incursion, they landed on the ground and stepped back.

Saya knew just by the look at Mina that it would be easy for a vampire… and not for a part Bairn and human like Saya. _I don't want to think of it, but there's a disadvantage. If she's not taking it seriously… she's obviously making a game out of the fight. Her one-hand Katana stance is not possible for me, and to easily switch from an attack to defensive stance is another thing impossible to do._

Mina's mind also made her say. _I like this girl. It seems the parrying pays off. She's getting a little faster each time… so I wouldn't want to indeed underestimate my opponent._ Mina looked carefully at Saya's eyes. _She's not even using her full power, and so I haven't as well. She's prepared._ 'What's wrong?'

'Nothing is.' Saya answered. 'That's what I'm afraid of.'

Mina giggled. 'I'm sure you noticed. There's not much tiresome effort in this if it takes only a while.'

'Exactly. I thought you would step it up yourself.' Saya said with strong faith. 'For a vampire, you're using less than a quarter of your power, but I'm already at a quarter of it. Yet, I'm expecting more.'

The princess was surprised and her eyes widened. _This girl is asking for me... to raise up the intensity?_ She got into her more serious attitude. 'Well that's rather a strong request. WELL! If you want it a notch higher… IT'S DONE!' She zipped toward to initially strike horizontally and the Saya's parrying took a good amount of energy from Mina for a while. The world slowed for a while. _Why is it she keeps blocking? Anyway… let's make this worth the time then!_ Then, Mina found time to go back normally as Saya was making time attacking as the vampire parried each attack.

Then Mina jumped back and high, only to be followed by Saya with a series of slashes and following blocks from the other. Both of them hit the ground feet first and kept on doing it as both jumped off the stage. Saya was leading the attacks and Mina kept parrying, but one slash underhand-diagonally from Saya caught the princess off guard and instead kept her head back to avoid the sharp blade, thus getting her off balance after parrying another slash to sit on the ground and get a blade to be pointed at on her neck. Then, Mina noticed Saya's eyes were red.

Saya looked at the princess, looking like a 13 year old girl and decided to put the blade away. 'You're impressive, but you're rather sloppy.'

Mina didn't take this as an insult and stood up. 'I thought you'd say that. Katanas aren't best for my style, but I'm somehow getting used to it.' Then, Mina without question started to remove the black vest of her uniform. Once it was off, it revealed her white undershirt without sleeves. Then, she removed her necktie as well. 'And I want to make every moment count with free movement. You understand, don't you?'

'I do… but you're holding back.' Saya said as she stepped back, knowing she was off stage and beside chairs.

'Tsk tsk tsk… Patience, dear. I see you want power from me… you're really anticipating it!' Mina then laughed shortly after that. 'Seriously, I sound like an old lady!' Mina calmed herself and looked straight at her opponent with confidence. 'It still applies. I increase my power gradually and you're doing the same. Isn't that good enough?'

Saya knew the princess had a point. 'You're methodical.'

'So are you.' Mina then revealed her red eyes which glowed. 'But I'm not about to hold back if that's what you want. We can end this quickly, but only time will tell.'

The half breed charged and Mina parried before Saya said: 'Amen!' Then they made slash and blocks. Unlike the last times they've exchanged attacks and parries, they were faster. Saya may be knew to sword parrying at such a degree, but she learned when she was preparing beforehand.

And so Mina started to jump and Saya came up to slash, and the other blocked. Both of them kept up the mid-air slash and block style of fighting as each of them got in between chair rows… slashing the leather of the chairs. While in mid-air… Mina had the advantage if she lead the attacks because she had experience in flight much more than Saya does. The half-breed repeatedly tried parrying at a degree in the air but was somehow getting caught up. _If I parry in mid-air… it would get a bit messy for a while… Best if I avoid a predicament and end a combo with a single attack to break it!_

Then… there came the dash attack and parry style of fighting. Each time one would attack, the other would parry and dash backwards. The two of them also jump and attack only for a short time… and this is where Saya excels at. Because every time she jumps after dashing, she has the initial strategy of being unpredictable after an opponent tries to get momentum. Mina is impressed, but getting pissed at being outsmarted for a while. _Saya is making me fall sometimes… but if I can't predict her straight movements… it seems it would all depend on who wins after one would dash… then it would follow with the jump and slashing with the advantage in hand. Good, Saya._

Mina is starting to see this fight climb a better hill. Although the vampire princess knew she was outsmarted for a while, she can still get faster as it was her nature. While dashing forward, Saya dashed back and parried each of the princess' attacks and both of them jumped. Saya was caught off guard and suddenly got her lower torso slashed, but the cut wasn't deep to bleed critically. She dropped to the ground feet first, but blocked a stronger downward slash from Mina. The half-breed stepped back and assumed her initial stance. _This is bad! She's catching up to every move I make now!_

Still with confidence, Mina pointed her blade from afar. 'Give up yet, Saya?'

Saya looked down at her torso with a cut. _There are no cuts… only dismembered parts and critical hits._ 'I'm not even breaking a sweat.' She looked back at Mina. 'Would you care to get the same treatment?!' Saya zipped forward and Mina blocked a few of Saya's attacks, but easily got her right cheek slashed with a light cut on it. The princess stepped back and felt it, only to lick it with her tongue, then sipping some of the blood before a short moan. _She's crazy._

'It's natural it would happen, and clearly… we won't get anywhere if both of us heal.' Mina said as the wound on her right cheek healed, and Saya soon noticed her wound on her torso healed, but slowly. 'So… shall we continue?'

'I couldn't say otherwise!' Saya then jumped and began to really show her true colors! Soon… her red eyes weren't the only thing that Mina saw, but the red glow of an aura from the aura. 'TAKE IT!' Saya made a downward slash… and Mina felt as she blocked the attack to be very strong.

_So this Is the first extension of her true power. Looks like she wants the real me to come out… well it's not going hold back!_ Mina smiled as she parried each of Saya's attacks. When Mina made her attacks, Saya counters to attack and the other parries, somehow making the half-breed get the advantage. Such is the advantage if one gets the enhanced speed and strength. While they were doing the dash and parry style, Saya sticks way ahead as she makes the attacks much worth it, focusing on the lower sections of Mina.

Then Saya became more unpredictable when she made a combination of high and low attacks to be parried. _I'm sticking ahead this time, Mina! I'm not letting you get away!_ She knew too well that Mina will be able to parry that many, which then made decide to start blind zip.

Mina then saw Saya disappear after a blind zip, only to parry that single attack the half-breed made behind her. _That was close!_ Mina knew that Saya's beginning to be a real headache. Mina kept her parrying up a notch as she tried to counter to making attacks possible. Her usual low to middle combos switched to mid to high combinations for a change of tactic. And again… Saya blind zipped at the princess right, but was able to parry. _Another one again?! She's making it difficult indeed._

Saya was beginning to think that Mina's at her peak at this stage for her unpredictable blind zipping was starting off way ahead. After making multiple attacks… she took a real good turn as she made attacks against Mina to be parried… then blind zipped behind Mina. This time… the world slowed._ This is what I'm waiting for!_ Saya slashed downwards and Mina parried, but what the princess didn't expect was that Saya found strength to blind zip again in front of the princess while she was still open. _SHE'S MINE!_ Saya made an upward slash, which then cut deep starting from Mina's right lower torso and ending at her shoulder. Her white shirt ripped up because of the attack.

Mina saw the deep cut from her torso to shoulder and stepped back. She knew the cut was deep and blood began to gush out slower than for a human, but it still hurt her._ But… how? It could have been possible to predict… but she was indeed faster. I see where this is going. She means it._

Saya knew that it isn't over yet. _I see she's holding back… but there's no doubt her true colors will come._ Mina then smiled at Saya. _She's smiling?_

Mina still had her red eyes glow in spite of what's happening, and a smile making Saya question why. 'All you just did is delay me from trying to unleash my full power. You're thinking I was holding back… but it seems I can't hold back this time around… now that you've proven to be worthy in this stage.'

'Death… is all that matters.' Saya replied.

'Is that so?' Mina replied. _Somehow… ending her life seems fair, but even THAT would not be enough if I push it._ 'I wouldn't be too confident. But if you wish… let this climax begin to unfold!' Then… an orange glow surrounded the princess.

Saya saw the orange glow and made sure to be prepared. Her red aura is steady on her. _This time… I gotta be sure to presume she's got a bigger asset in how she fights. If she's got a trump card… it'll be bad if I'm weak. I can't show it yet… Not yet._

Mina then appeared to look taller after her tranformation. She had purple wings at her back, purple skin at her left and right chest, a vampire beast's hand on her right arm, her hair already silver and untied with it being lower back-lengthed. 'Now… Let's finish this, Saya.'

Saya raised an eyebrow. 'Wanna go to hell?' She zipped forward.

'After you.' Mina zipped forward to meet her sword, and indeed what she expected as she made a strong parry. The world slowed as the two both saw the spark that came from the two Katanas. Time turned back to normal and Mina pushed Saya as she flew up high. Knowing Saya can't jump that high, she decided to watch the princess' movement. With anticipation, Mina came diving down with the blade forward going to Saya. Saya dodged it in the nick of time and Mina knew it as her hand reached the ground and pushed off to be in mid air. Once her head was back up, Saya jumped up and Mina parried. From there, they began their attack and parry style fight again…

Mina flew up high again and this time Saya came after her by jumping to the second level chair stand and jumping off from there. She reached the princess, but Mina made the first attack and Saya parried many times, but countered to start attacking. Mina parried, and soon flew up to get out of Saya's attacks. Then, the half-breed landed on the stage. _Well… Mina's getting even. Damn it, not yet…_

Saya then anticipated that her opponent swooped down from above and evaded her first slash. She used the time to do a slash repeatedly, and all were parried. The two of them were back on the stage. Mina made good slashes towards her opponent, knowing her speed increased. _Saya… I'd wish I would make it longer, but you know I'm not going to let myself down as you know!_

The half-breed noticed she's got cuts on her right shoulder, left arm, and her chest. _Each time I try to improve… she's getting the better of me. If I'm at my peak… THEN I'll try to use my trump card if I can._ 'Almost there…' She muttered. She charged on Mina again while the other parries, making sure to build up that much momentum before she executes her trump card move. While Mina attacked and the other parries, Saya countered and pushed the princess back. _This is it!_

Saya finally released a lot of her energy as her red aura then intensified as it took shape around as a fire burning. Then, her Katana received the burning aura as well. 'I'm gonna plunge you back to hell!' Her trump card worked like a charm when she blind zipped behind Mina, and without guard, got slashed on her back. Saya blind zipped again and this time it her leg, again with her hip, then her forehead. With her final slash combo, the world slowed down for a while… and Saya made a slash combo in front of her opponent. In total, she made 32 heartbreaking slashes before the world turned back to normal. To finish her trump card she spun and kick Mina at her torso, and forced the vampire to get the thrust and hit her back at the far wall.

With so much blood seen from Mina… Saya knew it must be over, but was then alert to see her opponent standing, but weak. _And she's standing… My body can't take any more… and I feel limp…_

Mina saw herself and Saya pant silently. _That attack won't be enough, Saya. I'm gonna start enjoying myself once I defeat you._ 'Didn't expect I'd be alive?'

The half-breed knew it was over when she agreed that death mattered. 'Honestly…' She answered weakly. 'I expected you would be alive. After all, it's a one way trip.'

'Then I'll finish you off.' Mina released her trump card and was glowing with her orange aura. 'Prepare yourself!' Mina zip charged and started with an upward slash which threw Saya upwards. Mina flew up and she did a slash on Saya, then blind zipped behind and did a slash on her back, and again on her right side. This, Mina repeated until the attack increased at such a rate that Saya couldn't take any more damage that the princess decided to stop it. While Mina was in mid-air, she knew she let Saya fall down to the stage… and it was hard, considering the wood was given cracks after crashing down.

For a while, Mina examined herself that she had wounds, and she landed on the floor of the stage. She walked up to Saya to see her with much more wounds than the princess. Saya's also unconscious at this time. _She's beaten to a pulp. So… what's my judgment?_

Then, Saya woke up and slowly opened her natural grey eyes, seeing that Mina had the tip of her blade between her eyes. _So… this is it, huh?_ 'Death… matters.' Saya said before she was silent again.

Mina knew it wasn't right… but it was rather Saya's wish. _It's what you wanted… _'To death!' Mina pulled her hand back as her world slowed again. What was she doing? Would she really execute Saya just because she lost? She made other clans submit to her rule… making this different will actually matter, and it made her think of second thoughts. _This is so much for Saya… that she would decide to sacrifice herself after a foolish attempt to kill me. I understand her intentions were clear: To rid the world of what she thought are monsters… but is it right to execute someone who thinks she would kill was evil?_ A lot of beliefs came rushing into her mind… some telling her that the act was righteous… and others tell that it wasn't because the world needed equilibrium. _All creatures have a purpose… no matter what others think of them_. Just as Mina pushed her arm to make the blade plunge between Saya's eyes… she stopped just until the blade touched the half-breed's skin. _And I don't think Saya deserves a death to call her own… yet. I can't make that judgment._ Knowing full well that Mina didn't do it, she put away the blade from Saya's face, but even the half-breed didn't know because she was long unconscious again…

Saya dreamed of images that happened in the fight… and how she lost. All she could have expected was blood to be shed between her eyes… and she saw the blood in her dreams.

_***Hospital room… 0224 hours…***_ Saya woke up, and slowly opened her eyes to find a dark room. She felt her head rest on her pillow and felt the fabric of the bed she was on. For one thing, she knew that there's not much change from her body… but then she remembered the fight between her and Mina. She was shocked and sprang to sit up. Saya stopped and thought of what happened before she slipped unconscious, and saw in a blur that Mina pulled her blade back, and that's where her vision was black.

She sighed knowing she wasn't killed. _But… I lost._ She looked down in disappointment and knew her effort to rid something worse was a failure. _I'm alone… and I can't even bear myself failing to protect others from a greater evil…_ 'What am I, really? WHAT AM I?!' Saya started to cry, having no answer to her own question.

A voice made a sound. 'You're not a savior.' Saya snapped her head and eyes to see Mina, back in her young form, wearing a red dress. 'Did you honestly think that saving EVERYONE would make a promise redeemed?'

Saya knew Mina was direct. 'The… promise?' Then she remembered the promise that she had in her mind for a long time: "Protect Everyone." _Still… I can't remember who told me to do so. Should I stop in doing that? I'm confused…_ 'Mina… I don't remember the person who told me… to protect everyone.'

Mina was shocked to hear it. _I was right all along. That was the reason she tried to rid my existence._ 'Well… that answers my question why. If you've made that promise for a long time… then I'm sure you've gone through much more than the usual life. You've done this before.'

'Yes.' Saya nodded. 'Still… I…'

'Don't dwell on the past continuously, Saya.' Mina advised. 'Surely there are a lot of people who want to protect people… but when you saw the full existence of vampires… what did you first think?'

'That you're a burden.'

'We're trying to peacefully coexist, Saya. We've had our issues when it was happening, but it's now behind us. I doubt there's no enemy… but I want to continue NOT making enemies. I wish it were that way…' Mina explained her situation in a calm way. 'You wanted to protect humanity, and we just wanted to coexist. We've already been granted that sanctuary, so why try stepping in that peace?'

'I thought that even the sanctuary you have is dangerous.'

'No. Of course, an alliance with a human is what we have at best. What's better is a friendship… but right now, even that can't be fully guaranteed yet. It all started from paying a full debt of a nation, and it ended with us getting the full trust of Japan.'

Saya understood Mina's situation, and indeed, it's hard to balance judgment and the way of life between two sides: Humans and Vampires. 'I guess time will tell if ever you're all still worthy to be around.'

'Indeed.' Mina looked away. 'I should held myself back. Attacking you wasn't my first choice, but you insisted.'

'You shouldn't apologize, Mina.' Saya said and Mina turned her head to the patient. 'I've got much more to learn. Surely, vamps have their own business and I have my own in some way.'

'It doesn't change the fact I accepted to beat you up.' Mina said with her tone like it was sympathetic.

'I said don't be sorry.' Saya insisted. 'Let's just move on from this. So…' Saya paused and made a thought. _What would I do next? It's a good question._ 'What's next?' She looked up knowing there are a lot of possibilities… _I couldn't figure going to make my days and nights slaying the Elder Bairns again, would I?_

_***2 months later… Bund stadium 1832 hours…***_ Temporarily, the whole stadium was being used a makeshift competition arena between two Japanese baseball teams. An old and experienced team was going against a debut team, and all the spectators cheered for each team.

When the batter hit the pitchers ball, he immediately started running, and it seems the whole hit was a home run, which was indeed a good hit for him while running across the dirt field. He's been running around the bases… and as he was getting to the home base, he felt his neck was grabbed. The spectators have gasped to see him grabbed by a tentacle from underground. Immediately, he was pulled until he was on the floor. He tried to pull himself, but the tentacle won't let go of his neck. Suddenly, the audience was beginning to be startled, and the unthinkable happened. Like a twig, the tentacle pulled he neck downward, and because the dirt was very hard and it wouldn't easily bury another without digging, his neck snapped, and his head separated. It was thrown up in the air because of the momentum from the force taken from that same neck pulled. The headless body had released blood in a great amount, and the face of the head was seen to be scared before it was permanently still.

The audience panicked and began to run for their lives out of the stadium. They couldn't understand what it was… and they were scared. Suddenly, the dirt area in which that dead baseball player was near just opened a hole, making the body fall into a wide mouth, and being chewed with a blood spilling out. Bursting out of the hard dirt was what looked like a huge mushroom, but had more tentacles than the average octopus, about 20. It was striped red and white… but its colors weren't sharp due to the dirt on it. Its eyes focused on the civilians and was looking hungry. It then used one of its tentacles to extend and grab a civilian. It immediately brought the person near it and opened its mouth. Letting go, the person fell to the direction of the mouth that would mean his death, but salvation came as he was grabbed by a figure blindingly fast.

The figure, together with the civilian landed on the ground distant from the creature. When the civilian saw his savior, it was a girl behind a hooded jacket, wearing a black-based and themed uniform. The girl behind the hood was none other than Saya… and she saved a male teen. The half-breed then instructed him. 'What are you waiting for? Run!' She let go of him and he ran for his life, and she immediately looked at her opponent with her gray eyes. _It comes out of the ground… And who would have guessed he's one of the Elder Bairns loose from Fumito once? I can't argue. There's more than hundreds around the planet._ She drew her Katana out and took off the robe, revealing her long hair, her uniform, and her face full of fury. 'And I'll slay them all!'

She immediately zipped forward while the creature was devouring a human. It was looking away from Saya, making it look like Saya was behind the creature. With no doubt, she dumped for an attempted downward slash, but one of its tentacles acted. Without the creature looking, the tentacle forcefully hit Saya's torso and it thrusted her away. It thrown her straight to the cemented wall which made a small hole, which fit her perfectly. She was brought there hard, and fell to the ground.

While on the ground, she looked at the creature afar. _No way… it didn't look but it just swatted me like that?!_ She snorted and found the strength to stand up. Knowing her own experiences flash from her eyes, she underestimated that tentacled mushroom. _I must approach it… but I better be that fast._

'Remember what you've learned.' Said a small brown furred dog beside Saya.

_You._ She knew she was talking to Watanuki, who once controlled the dog to be the messenger for him. 'So it's not just the simple approach?'

'No. You remember that fight with Mina?' Watanuki said as the dog scratched its fur from fleas.

Then Saya remembered that her trump card involved blind zipping in different directions. It was a blindingly fast move in which she slashes at one place, then blindingly zipped to another location to slash from there. It was the exact move that she used to try bring Mina down, however finding the vampire much faster than she is and losing to her. Still… it wasn't a bad idea from Watanuki. 'It shouldn't involve my trump card, but at least moving faster would be better.'

Then, she zipped towards the creature still in the stadium, devouring more in its wake. _Please let this work!_ When she was a good distance enough from the creature, she jumped up and the creature looked straight at her. _Just as I predicted!_ Then, she blind zipped to the creature's left side and made for the slash, but was somehow blocked. Each of its tentacles have plates, however some spaces left its flesh exposed. She hit one of the plates of the blocking tentacle, and it was a strong block. One of its other tentacles charged and she was able to separate herself before slashing attacking tentacle and separating its flesh from the rest. When she landed on the ground, she saw the dismembered part of the tentacle briefly move, and eventually, it withered. _This is gonna be harder if I don't activate my trump card, but I can't spend all my energy in one go_.

She stepped back and ran again, in which that same thing would happen: One tentacle would use one of its defending plates, and another would charge, and Saya would separate and slash the attacking tentacle. She jumped up and the same thing happened, but it only involved another tentacle, which was somehow new to her. She slashed an attacking tentacle, and another attacking tentacle hit her. This pissed it off and began to fully focus at the Bairn half-breed. _Great… this will get harder_…

_***A minute later...***_ With 10 tentacles already gone, the creature changed tactics. It began charging on Saya, and she didn't take it lightly. Starting from there, the monster received slashes from her, after activating her red eyes from the battle. Her exhiliration built up, and knew that this is where her power's about to be really tested. The good thing about her, is that she didn't get a major scratch from the creature.

_***44 seconds later…***_ Saya was able to reduce the monster's tentacles to only five… and it completely had different approaches. It began throwing objects in the stadium at her, like chairs, stands, or other much critically harder objects to dodge like steel railings. She was able to get damage from getting hit by a piece of cement, that made its mark.

_***22 more seconds later…***_

Even with the object throwing… the head was left vulnerable, which was how she defeated the monster. It was a fight that lasted minutes… but it was indeed difficult. She sighed having known that the monster was a good find and her eyes have turned back to its natural grey color. _It's over. Finally._ 'It's finally over… It's…'

'WATCH YOURSELF!' Watanuki shouted from afar using the dog together with its bark.

Saya listened but what came next came so suddenly. The dirt below here moved… and it wasn't normal. _The hell?!_ She rolled out of the way to see another one of the huge tentacled mushroom Elder Bairn burst and crawl from the dirt. _Another one?_ Her disappointment lasted for a while as she that creature… and then another creature from afar. _No way… two of them?!_

That's not all she saw. Apparently, one of the creatures that was near the dead one she defeated focused on the monster corpse. With no doubt, the living creature pulled the corpse in with its tentacles, and opened its mouth. As it looked to be impossible, the creature was eating its own as it was already dead. Blood was gushing from the mouth of the one who ate the dead monster corpse. And after a while, the monster finished eating. Saya however saw for the first time, that the Elder Bairn who ate its own kin grew bigger by six feet. Her eyes widened for that fact and began to wonder. _This is the type I'd never want to face… but I've had my firsts._ 'How the hell would I beat one, and another bigger than the other?'

As soon as the last civilian left, local authorities move in with guns. With no doubt… they loosed their rounds on the creatures, only to find them impervious to attack by bullets. Because of the numbers, the two focused on the police as they had submachine guns only as defense. What they didn't know is that all of them could fall victim to the monster's tentacles and be eaten. The worst fears have been realized when 6 were eaten in seconds by the two. 'No…!' Saya could only deny and try charging. 'No, no, no! LEAVE THEM ALONE!'

But then, her hand was held tight. 'Wait! Stop!' It was a young man with short black hair. He was wearing a green vest and black jeans. Saya remembered him to be the other visitor rather the princess two years ago. 'You're exhausted. Wait a little longer.'

'You're Akira. But why are you stopping me?!'

'Because she told me to.' Akira mentioned it while Saya turned her head towards the monsters, only to see blindingly fast slashes done on the bigger mushroom creature cutting two of its tentacles.

The fast figure stopped and hit the ground, with Katana in hand. She had yellow hair swaying from that motion, looking at the two monstrosities that were in her sight. _Elder Bairns. And for a first time, they dared to enter my territory._ Then, Mina looked at Saya with a smile. 'Thought you'd never see me again, Saya?'

_That's… Mina._ 'Mina? Why are you here?' Saya asked with worry.

'I simply heard ground activity was spotted right below this stadium. I had good people to tell me that.' Mina replied while she pointed her blade towards the monsters. 'You told me of your burdens. I'm guessing they're part of it?'

Saya was concerned and wanted no one else to get involved. 'This is my fight, Mina!'

'Not in this state!' Mina replied, knowing at late time the police were getting eaten. _Why aren't they running?_ 'All of you! Get out of here!' The police have heeded her words and immediately made their exit, leaving the other incapacitated men to be eaten to their doom. _These two are rather intriguing. I've seen some… but growing bigger after eating one of their own?_ 'Saya, do you have plans?'

'Not with you in it!' Saya shouted.

Mina looked at the creatures. 'I thought you'd mention that.' Mina zipped towards the creatures with silence for as much as possible. The bigger mushroom creature spotted Mina, and immediately reacted when it launched its tentacle downwards towards her. It missed and she kept going. She jumped and did two horizontal slashes, and it roared in pain as blood gushed out. Then she wasted no time when she hit the ground and jumped again to attempt stabbing the creature with her might, but was stopped when the tentacle of the smaller kin hit her first.

The princess slid and stopped by Akira and Saya after getting hit, realizing that she had two opponents. _It looks like assistance is needed._ 'Akira… try to distract this smaller one. The two of us are going to take on the bigger prize.'

'What?!' Akira responded. 'Your highness… it's really not necessary.'

'It is, because I said so.' Mina replied to her servant, who was under her. She was the princess and he was a knight. 'Besides rank, Akira, the two of us are more than enough to handle one. If one is hard to take down, what about the bigger headache?'

Akira looked carefully and had second thoughts. _Hopefully, she would be right. If that's the case… the two of them can work together to clear the big bastard out._ 'Understood!' Then… the young man charged in… then morphing. _HERE WE GO AGAIN!_ Soon, he shed his skin which dissipated and a form of werewolf replaced the once human Akira. Soon, he made a point to keep charging and never hold back against the regular sized mushroom monster.

Saya looked at how Akira is doing, and so far… it's not that good. _A blade is what he would have taken._ 'It's hopeless.'

'It isn't.' Mina replied. 'It serves as a distraction, for we're taking the bigger one.'

'I told you I never needed any help.'

'Even if a friend wanted to insist?' Mina said, and Saya paid full attention. 'Judging from your background, you're really the "people" person others usually see.'

'I don't need you to remind me. It's just…'

Watanuki shouted and the dog barked. 'Just consider for once, Saya. Although it may be different from your usual battles, it will prove your team-up to be a success. Make sure you talk to me after this. I must leave.' He said as the dog ran and left the stadium.

The half-breed knew that Watanuki was wise. _But team up with a vampire at my side?_

'It's your first time for this, but you don't need to be alone…' Mina said. 'You can't live alone. That's why you need a friend.'

Saya already knew Mina befriended her. 'The last thing I needed…'

'…is a friend? I thought you'd say it. Right now… YOU DO.' Mina said as she looked back at the monster in front of them. It was the bigger mushroom than the other. 'Hello there. Saya, I suggest you start… BREAK RIGHT!' Mina said before the big tentacle made a downward attack, and the two of them split into different directions, as Saya was on the right and Mina on the other. Mina nodded as she blind zipped. Saya followed.

Mina was the first to blind zip behind the monster, and with anticipation, her Katana was blocked with the plate before a slash. Just as the attacking tentacle came to attack the princess, Saya blind zipped there and cut the attacking tentacle and the blocking tentacle at the same time. The both of them landed on the ground and the monster faced them, angry. _This is going to be interesting…_ thought Mina.

_***30 seconds later…***_ Their teamwork had proven better than Saya working alone. They were able to cut off 10 tentacles… but that's not the point. They lowered its defense, which was good enough for a good kill. They found themselves distant and in front of the monster. Saya looked at Mina, so determined. _Is she really going with this?_ 'Then let's finish it. I would suggest I'll give the finishing blow.'

'Granted.' Mina replied. She charged towards the creature to try attacking its head, and she would expect tentacles blocking her. It did happen as she attempted a jump horizontal slash towards the head just to be blocked by multiple tentacle plates. 'NOW!'

Saya had her red eyes appear in the exhiliration and blind zipped to the monster with her blade forward and towards the head of the mushroom monster. When she heard the flesh was pierced, she saw the flesh of the monster, pierced and wasn't done yet. She slashed upwards in attempt to open up a bigger wound. She had succeeded, and blood gushed out from the monster as it roared loudly in pain. Mina and Saya landed next to each other and attempted one last slash together. They made two separate slashes to the left and the right, and the monster didn't react. It just fell down backwards with blood gushing out of its head.

Mina noticed her clothing had blood already. 'Aww… I'm gonna have to get this to the laundry.'

Saya snorted as her eyes went back to its grey colors. 'I'm disappointed. You could have thought it's not over yet.' As Saya's words of a reality check came out, Akira was thrown to the ground, and slid beside them, still on the floor. The wolf-formed Akira found strength to get up… but realized that it's not the only thing he should do, as he saw the mushroom creature in the air and about to land on them. He then shoved Mina away and Saya rolled out of the way before the creature landed on the ground.

The trio gathered together behind the creature to see it see its kin._ Is it, eating its sibling?_ Akira thought. As he calmed down, he morphed back to his human form, ending up naked beside the princess. This made him rather embarassed and he blushed. _Now this is unbelievably rotten luck!_

One of Mina's subjects then made an announcement over on the speakers of the stadium. '_Your highness! I just came here to tell you. Listen… the city officials are getting annoyed because that thing in the stadium isn't the only thing but there's another one in the city! Police are after it now! I don't know where or what it is. I'm just a messenger!_' Then, the subject was able to flee because he was afraid of the monster in the arena.

Mina knew she had a decision to make, as she was seeing one Elder Bairn, then another has appeared in the city. _I don't blame Saya. It's her burden but…_ She shook her head and muttered. 'It's my burden as well. This is my kingdom, and I will make sure to keep it safe!'

Saya heard the princess and was surprised. _How could she have an unwavering faith on finishing this?_ 'What do we do?'

'Divide and conquer, Saya. Akira… I suggest you get a move on. The only way to get that other one is that you tag it and we'll track it. We can decide what to do about it later. This one is OUR problem.' Mina said.

'Huh? But what about you?!' Akira asked with her worry of the princess getting hurt.

'I can handle things with Saya for now. Besides… what I told you IS AN ORDER!' Mina said with her red eyes glowing and her fangs out. The werewolf of the Earth Clan just started to obey.

_This is nuts… but I hope she knows what she's doing._ 'Be careful. And Saya, don't even think of getting her killed, or it's on you.' Akira said before he ran to get a change of clothes before his errand.

Saya did a silent snort without his presence. 'I'm not failing anyone… but Mina… are you sure?'

'Why would I leave you? If you needed a friend, why didn't you say so?' Mina said with a smile.

The half-breed widened her eyes. 'That's not what I mean!' She started to show her feelings sometimes after Fumito's death. How and why seemed to be unknown, but she was better off this way, as she thought once.

'Well, you still need a friend, Saya Kisaragi. Take it as a close alliance-turned-eternal friendship.' Mina declared before she looked at the monster, which was about to finish.

Knowing Mina was the only one she could fully trust, she realized something: She wasn't considered alone once others have been relied on. Unconsciously, she relied on Mina for this to happen. Since the two have been proven to be powerful, they'll be tested in these situations together, knowing they've resolved their conflict in a duel 2 months ago. There wasn't a long time rivalry because Mina knew Saya's past to be hurtful enough. It's proven because Mina had a look at Saya's files AFTER their duel.

Saya realized that as she looked at the monster eating its dead kin… it will grow bigger. She defeated Fumito as a temporary Elder Bairn before, but what if she was given a different experience by getting help? _I suppose for once… I could accept._ 'Promise me something, Mina, that after two months of waiting… I would want to challenge you again.'

Mina was surprised, knowing Saya would be beaten again. 'Are you sure? You sure have guts.'

'It's what pushed me forward, Mina. I'm not about to lose to you again.' Saya said this with seriousness in her heart. Knowing Mina, she can beat the half-breed again, but it won't happen if she's gotten stronger than last time. 'So. Will you accept?'

Mina had her eyes on the monster, but briefly had her eyes snap at Saya. 'I accept.' Saya saw that simple gesture as it reminded her how the duel was accepted the first time.

_Good… I'll look forward to it!_ Saya thought as she focused on the monster.

Later, as the monster finished eating its dead sibling, it started to grow. And obviously… it would grow taller than the previous biggest. Its current height is 22 feet, and it seems impossible for a normal human to beat. The two have looked at the monster… however because of its big height, it couldn't look at the two directly below.

Mina gave a smirk at Saya. 'We better take this monster down right now! This stadium IS built for the future olympics after all!'

'It is?' Saya didn't hear much about the olympics, but she knew that it involves different countries tested in sportsmanship.

'That's why we need to start killing it! Too bad this dress is going to the waste at this time.' She said before she ripped off the dress and an orange glow formed around her. Just like before, she grew taller, and purple skin began to cover parts of her nude body. She had wings on her back, which then gave her an idea. 'Saya! I'll launch you in the air! If it doesn't know where we are, we may as well trap it with its height.'

'You never cease to amaze me one bit, Mina.' Saya complimented honestly.

'Thank you. Well… shall we start our duet?' Mina said as she was enveloped by an orange glow and her eyes glowed red for the battle.

'Don't be overconfident yourself, but I'm game if you are.' Saya's red eyes came again and red aura enveloped around her. She ran towards Mina, who let go of her blade temporarily. With the speed, Saya jumped towards the formed hand platform Mina made, and was launched in the air. Mina wasted no time as she grabbed her blade and flew up high.

Saya reached above the mushroom creature's head and rolled forward, also seeing Mina at her level with her blade towards the creature's head. _Let's kill this piece of trash together, Mina!_ Saya made her battle cry together with the princess… and their fates forever changed…

And thus ends the story of her showdown with the princess.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Enjoyed this one? Expect that there are more one-shots like this... :)<strong>_

_**Give me a review or PM me for extra ideas or advice! Need more views one end... but please feel free to have your say! ^_^ Thanks for the read!**_


End file.
